To Keep Me from Getting to You
by OceansAria
Summary: Hans is nervous about his very first Valentine's Day with Elsa. He's never had a valentine before, and he wants it to be perfect. But things get a little twisted along the way . . . and sometimes what you thought was miniscule means the world to the one you love. (ONE SHOT for VALENTINE'S DAY; ELSA AND HANS FLUFF; PLUS A LITTLE SURPRISE)


**Hi guys!**

**Sooo my guilty pleasure ship is Helsa, or Hansla, or whatever you call it. I like to call it Iceburns :)**

**I think if Hans changed, which he totally could, they would be happy together. They're so alike and they'd understand each other so much. Don't get me wrong, I like the Jelsa ship, but I love this one so much more!**

**Let me know if you want to see anymore Iceburns from me! I would love to post more! This one is just for the special occasion of Valentine's Day. I was trying to decide which couple I was going to write for, and since I've never written about these two, I said what the hey! and did it :)**

**Thanks so much for reading! Love you all!**

**XOXO,**

**OceansAria :)**

* * *

Hans had never had a valentine before. _Never_ ever.

But this year, it was different. He had been married to most wonderful, magnificent, beautiful woman he'd ever known for five months. She was his completely—and he knew her better than the back of his own gloved hand; yet he didn't know what to do or say on that special day when you were supposed to let the one you loved know just how much you loved them.

It was the day before Valentine's and he was in town. Being the new king was strange, seeing as he was used to not being noticed by people. Wherever he went, the people bowed with respect and smiled at him kindly as if they'd known him his whole life. At one stall, he saw a simple white rose that reminded him of his Elsa: flawless and stunning, with petals the color of snow. Smiling to himself, Hans picked it up and dropped a gold coin into the stall attendant's palm, thanking them.

He turned around to leave with his purchase when he was confronted by his sister-in-law.

Anna was in her usual day dress with her braids swinging by her rosy freckled cheeks and her arms crossed. She looked almost disgusted—but Hans had grown accustomed to that face since he'd returned to Arendelle. She hadn't been too happy to hear her ex-lover had come back. It was still strange to think he'd been so close to marrying this girl—the girl he couldn't even imagining himself loving now, since he was with her sister. Anna was very childlike and easily excitable, and Elsa was so much more reserved and regal. Much more his type.

He hastily cleared his throat. "Why, hello Anna. How are you faring on this lovely day?"

She wasn't having any of his chit-chat. "That's all you're getting Elsa for Valentine's Day?"

Hans glanced down at the once gorgeous rose, to find it now looked lonely and sad. "N-No. I've got plenty more to pick up for milady."

"Uh-huh, sure," Anna said, unsatisfied. Then, on a brighter note, she snatched a shirt out of one of the many shopping bags on her arm. "Look what I got for Kristoff! Don't you think he'll _love_ it?"

Hans had to stop himself from crinkling his nose. The shirt was a bright magenta with flourishes of gold and a ruffled collar and cuffs. There were intricate flowers embroidered into the shoulders and arms of the sleeves. It looked like something a court jester would wear, not the prince consort of Arendelle. And knowing Kristoff, the guy was way too simple of a dresser to even come close to wearing a thing like that.

"Uh . . . it's lovely," Hans sputtered. "I'm sure he'll be thrilled."

"See?" Anna folded the shirt smugly and popped it back into her bag. "You need my help. Come on." She grabbed Hans' arm roughly. He squeaked in protest. "I know what Elsa likes."

Hans dug the heels of his boots into the cobblestone. "Anna, I don't need your help—"

"Oh, don't be silly!" Anna scoffed. "You _definitely _ need my help. I mean, c'mon, one plain ole' white rose? My sister has much more expensive taste than that!"

Realizing nothing he said would stop her, he rolled his eyes and went along with it. _Poor Kristoff. No wonder he's always so grumpy. _Hans thought, chuckling to himself.

* * *

After a long afternoon of shopping with his sister-in-law, Hans crashed that night and slept in late the next morning. Usually, he was the first to wake and get dressed, long before the sun rose over the mountain tops. But just this once, Elsa had beat him to it.

The clock was striking ten when he finished dressing and went to find his wife. He knew that she would be in her study doing paperwork at this time in the morning, so he went to find her there.

_That's strange, _he thought when he found her chair empty. _Well, maybe she's taking a walk with Anna in the gardens. They like doing that sometimes._

But the sisters were not in the garden. Nor were they in the kitchens, the dining room, or the Great Hall. They weren't in the stables or the library. Finally, Hans found himself searching the town, worried now. He hadn't seen hide nor hair of Kristoff either. All the worst possibilities popped into his head: the three being kidnapped by bandits or his horrible siblings or being murdered by assassins the minute they stepped out of the palace walls.

After searching the town for over an hour, he rushed back home. _I'm being silly. I bet they're all sitting around the warm fire laughing and talking. I bet I passed by them and didn't even know it. _When he saw the guards stationed at the open gates, he cried, "Any sight of them?"

One spoke: "No, sire."

Hans sighed heavily. "I can't find them. I'm worried sick that something's happened." He rubbed his eyes. "Conduct a search of the surrounding areas and report back to me promptly."

Both bowed. "Yes, sire. Right away, sire."

They took off, shouting to other fellow guards to join them. Hans, huffing from running, straightened his shirt and his hair before heading back inside to look one more time for his wife and his in-laws. Maybe there was one place he hadn't looked . . .

And there was.

Staring up at the tower high above him, he decided he might as well. It was the only place he hadn't scoured in the castle.

Hans was completely winded by the time he reached the top of the tower's steps. Smiling in triumph, he glanced around only to find yet another empty room. The only thing that greeted him was a freezing cold breeze and dust motes.

"No, no, no," he growled angrily. Sinking down on the top step, he put his head in his hands. _Elsa, where are you?!_ But, even as much as he wanted to give up, he didn't. Since he'd left his sword in their chambers, he decided to go retrieve it and join the guards.

His sword sheath was on the chair by the window. He picked it up and began to strap it to his waste when he noticed the curtain's on the door fluttering in the chilled breeze hitting his face. How had he not noticed the open balcony door? Irritated to be distracted from his task, he went to shut it when he caught sight of a tall, elegant figured clothed in blue.

"Elsa!" He cried, dropping his sword. The loud clatter didn't even disturb him as he ran desperately to his wife. She turned, surprised, as he picked her up and swung her around gleefully—something he'd never done. "Elsa! Darling, where have you been all day? I've searched all over for you!"

She laughed in her soft way. He set her down gently and brought her close, running his white gloved fingers through her platinum locks. "I've been here, Hans," she answered simply, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why on earth have you been out here all day? What were you doing? You worried me sick—I even sent the guards on a wild goose chase to look for you and Anna and Kristoff!" He kissed her forehead and breathed in her comforting scent—clean linen and crisp winter air.

Elsa smirked. "Anna and Kristoff have been up visiting the trolls all day. They left before you awoke." Her smile faltered. "And I've been thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

Elsa slipped out his arms, turning to face the mountains that were just a mile away from their balcony. "About things."

Hans leaned on the railing next to her, confused by her mood. "What things?"

"Lots and lots of things."

"Well, I kinda wish you hadn't been thinking about these things all day," he said. "I wanted us to spend our first Valentine's Day together doing, you know, _romantic_ things." He blushed slightly.

The queen smiled. "I'm sorry, dear. Like I mentioned, I have a lot on my mind right now."

"But hey it's not too late!" Hans rushed back into their room and returned with all the presents Anna had helped him pick out yesterday. Placing them at her feet, he proudly announced, "Happy Valentine's Day, Elsa."

"W-What are all these?" Elsa stammered, raising an eyebrow.

"Your presents!" Hans grinned. "Just some tokens of my affection for milady."

"Hans—" Elsa sputtered. "I don't know what to say—"

"I know it's a lot, but I just wanted to show you how much I love you—"

"It is _way_ too much," Elsa interrupted. She grimaced. "But what I was trying to say was . . . I didn't get you anything. I didn't even remember it was Valentine's Day. I just . . . I've never had a valentine before." She rubbed her arm awkwardly, staring at the presents forlornly.

Hans, not a bit offended, smiled. He stepped over the large pile of gifts to face his wife. He tipped her chin up so that their eyes met. Her cheeks were flushed with embarrassment.

"Don't feel bad," he assured her. "I've never had a valentine either. I didn't expect you to buy me anything. All I was going to get you was a stupid little white rose anyway."

Her eyebrows rose. "I love white roses. Don't you remember? They were in all the flower arrangements at our wedding ceremony."

All he remembered from their wedding ceremony was seeing her in a magnificent gown with a snowflake veil and her electric blue eyes. Instead of saying this, he reached into his jacket pocket and withdrew the rose, which still looked as fresh as it had the day before.

"Then a rose you shall have, milady."

Elsa beamed as she took the rose from her husband and inhaled the sweet scent coming off the petals. Sighing, she said, "The only thing I can think to give you is telling you what I've been thinking about all day."

Hans nodded easily. "Of course, my dear."

Staring down at the white rose, Elsa fiddled with the leaves on the stem—she didn't meet his eyes until she began to speak.

"Hans."

"Yes?"

"What boy names for a baby do you like?"

Taken aback by the question, Hans began to answer it before he realized what she'd implied.

"I mean I like John and Elijah, but you know Harold is nice too—wait, _boy_ _names_?_ For a baby_?!"

"Yeah, or girl names. I don't which we're having yet." Elsa nonchalantly added.

"_For a baby_?" Hans was beginning to hyperventilate. "For _our_ baby?"

"Yes, Hans." She was trying very hard not to smile now.

"Oh, Elsa!" He cried. He picked her up and swung her around again before he stop himself. She giggled full-heartedly this time. Lowering her back down, he planted a kiss full on her mouth—so happy he felt like he could burst. "I can't believe it! I can't believe this! I'm gonna be a father!"

Elsa laughed. "Yeah. You are." She stroked his sideburns. "And look, I'm so sorry I didn't get you a good gift—"

"Are you kidding me?" Hans was grinning ear to ear. "This is the best gift I could ever ask for!"

The queen's face was glowing with joy. "I'm so glad you're excited. I was so scared you'd be angry."

"What on earth would I be angry for?"

"I just . . . I didn't know if you even wanted children. I wasn't sure if _I_ wanted children." She nuzzled against his chest. "But I think I'm sure now."

He pressed his face into her hair and imagined a child that was a mixture of the two of them._ I can't believe I'm gonna be a father!_ He thought joyously. But then the weight hit him. _Even though I don't know how to be a father._

"And don't get yourself all worked up about being a parent," Elsa mumbled into his chest, as if she were reading his mind. Her arms tightened around his waist. "Because I'm scared too."

"Well, we're in this together," Hans assured her. "I love you, Elsa."

She raised her head, stared into his eyes with a smile in her own, and then kissed him.

"I love you more."


End file.
